


Murder Twins

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto, sophiespomani



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Arson, Friendship, Gen, Happy Murder Family, Wholesome Twinyards, why is that a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiespomani/pseuds/sophiespomani
Summary: Andrew takes a long drag and exhales. "You didn’t ask."Aaron lays his head on Andrew's shoulder. "Nope."Andrew stubs out his cigarette, and lights another, he’s careful about not moving too much, as to dislodge Aarons head. Then takes a drag and stubs it out, then lights another one."Ya'know I'm not an expert or anything but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to smoke those.""Why?""Well the nicotin-""No, why? Why aren't you going to ask? Why don’t you care? I just murdered a man! And you, ... you just cleaned it up.""Because it didn't matter. He was dead and you're not. I can't lose you again. You promised me. You're the first person to ever promise me something and mean it, so you can't back out now."





	Murder Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to Niko. They're a very good friend and helped me write and edit this. In the very distant future Andreil will happen, but this what I have for now.

Andrew had been _weird_ ever since they moved in with Nicky. Scratch that, Andrew had been weird since the moment they met, but this was a different sort of strange. Ever since mom died and Andrew got Aaron clean, Andrew had been distant. Not avoiding him, it just seemed like he had something on his mind. He would go out at weird times of night, and he was chain-smoking when he got back. He thought they would be closer. Andrew promised! He said it was them against the world and Andrew wouldn't let anyone else hurt him. How could Andrew do that if wasn't even talking to Aaron?

 

But today was even stranger. Andrew talked at dinner. To Aaron _and_ Nicky! He almost seemed happy. That's how Aaron knows Andrew's either in deep shit or going to do something stupid tonight.

 

Aaron almost falls asleep waiting, but it's worth it when around two in the morning, Andrew walks past where he’s pretending to sleep on the couch. Aaron watches as Andrew walks down the street. _Interesting._

 

Aaron would follow on foot but Andrew would notice that. It's a nice enough a neighborhood that not a lot of people are walking around at night.

 

Nicky has a spare set of keys for the neighbor's house and car. She’s old and retired, so Nicky borrows her car for work in exchange for mowing her lawn and helping her around the house. Aaron grabs the keys and sets out on Andrew's tail.

 

Andrew walks for almost fifteen minutes until he goes for a car parked on the street. Andrew gets inside and drives.

 

Aaron was right! Andrew _is_ planning something. There was a report of a stolen car a couple of weeks ago matching the description of the car he gets into. Andrew drives for almost half an hour, into the bad side of town before he parks in front of a nondescript house.

 

Aaron parks a street over just to be safe and starts walking to the house. Andrew's not the hypocritical type, he’s pretty sure, but he doesn't know why else someone drives a stolen car to a house at this time of night, in this part of town, except for drugs. Andrew seems to hate drugs, dealers or users, the same. He certainly hated Mom, and probably Aaron when he was on them. Andrew seemed so _angry_ at her after she OD'd but maybe that's how he dealt with the grief. Aaron knows he is not doing any better with her death.

 

Aaron was thinking of eavesdropping or just looking through the windows when he hears glass break and a commotion. All other thoughts cease in his head as he runs to Andrew. He just got his brother back, he’s not losing him _again_!

 

The door is thankfully unlocked and Aaron races through the unfamiliar house. "Andrew!" He hisses.

 

"Aaron?" Comes the weak but unmistakable voice of Andrew from the living room. Aaron runs to the room and sees Andrew.

 

He’s covered in blood up to his elbows and there are spatterings of it all over him. He’s sitting in a pool of blood from the body next to him. There’s a knife on the floor and the dead guy’s body has _numerous_ stab wounds. _Fuck._ This neighborhood is rough, but it's not _that_ rough. Eventually, someone's going to call the cops. He’s got to get Andrew out of here.

 

Andrew's shaking and he keeps making half hiccuping noises like he’s going to start crying. His eyes are darting all over the place, but his pupils are wide and unfocused. He keeps looking over at Aaron in surprise like every time he looks away he thinks Aaron's going to disappear. "Andrew?" Aaron slowly crouches near Andrew, careful to avoid the blood. "Andrew?" Aaron tries again. Andrew's eyes snap to him, finally seeming to actually _see_ him.

 

"A-Aaron? What're you doing here?" Andrew's shaking is getting worse but he stopped making the awful choking noise.

 

"Cleaning up your mess apparently," Aaron mutters as he slowly reaches out his hand and cups Andrew's face, rubbing his thumb over Andrew's cheek. Andrew seems to calm down a little at the touch. "Andrew I need you to answer some questions for me okay?" Andrew nods. "Did you kill him?"

 

Andrew tilts his head a little to look at the dead guy. "Yes," he says in apparent satisfaction.

 

"Did anyone see you do it?"

 

"No."

 

"Good."

 

"G-good?"

 

"Yeah, that means it’ll be easier to cover up."

 

Andrew looks confused. It's small and muted on Andrew's face, just a little tilt of his eyebrows, but Aaron can tell nonetheless.

 

"What?"

 

"We're gonna burn it."

 

Aaron looks around at the living room. This guy liked his shellac and wood furniture. That's helpful. The one thing he missed about his drug-fueled days was burning stuff in back alleys. Not that he can’t do that now, but those kinds of alleys are filled with the sort of people he’s trying to distance himself from now.

 

Andrew still looks confused.

 

"I'm going to burn the evidence; the body, the house, and if we're lucky the car too."

 

Aaron helps Andrew up and sets him down in a chair facing away from the body.

 

Aaron finds the cleaning supplies and wipes down the stolen car once he has moved it into the garage. Then he takes bleach and pours all over the body and the blood staining the _shag_ carpet. He takes the knife with him though, better to be safe than sorry, or end up in jail, in this case.  He collects towels from the bathroom to get as much blood as possible off of Andrew. He’s responding less and less, which worries Aaron, but he has higher priorities first. Like cleaning up the murder scene and _then_ deal with the mental trauma from said murder.

 

He uses the bloody and bleach-stained towels as kindling, using the lighter fluid he found in the garage as fuel. He strikes a match and feels so proud of his work.

 

Aaron would admire the fire longer but he’s got to get Andrew to the car before the fire department shows up.

 

-

 

Andrew starts getting fussy in the car.

 

He keeps scratching at the blood his arm and face, and whining at Aaron when he slaps his hands away.

 

"I know it’s uncomfortable, but I'm going to have to clean the car, and it's best if it has the least amount of evidence in it."

 

Andrew seems to stop scratching but gets more twitchy and irritable when he stops. That's fine by Aaron, he's used to Andrew annoying him.  

 

Thankfully Nicky sleeps like the dead so he doesn't hear them come in. Aaron wanted to start to clean the car now, but Andrew has other plans. He’s freaking out more than he was at the house. Andrew walks inside and starts pacing as he babbles; "I have to get it off! I don't like it, I _don't_ **_like_** _it_!"

 

Aaron carefully approaches and grabs him by the wrists disrupting his scratching again. "Andrew, what is it? What don’t you like?"

 

Andrew seems like he might actually cry this time. "I don’t... I need it off. I don’t like it, it feels bad. Get it off!"

 

Aaron pulls Andrew in close, rubbing his back. "Shh, it's going to be okay. I'm here, I'll fix it." He means that too, he'll fix whatever's wrong.

 

Andrew mumbles "It feels sticky, I don’t like it." into Aaron's shirt. Aaron rubs Andrew's back soothingly, understanding when he hits a wet spot and Andrew whimpers. "Oh, the blood congealed. Is it sticking to you? I bet that doesn't feel nice at all."

 

Andrew shakes his head. Aaron checks the time. They still have a few hours left till sunrise. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

 

Aaron gets Andrew to the bathroom and tries to get Andrew to undress, but he won’t let go of Aaron.

 

Aaron sighs and turns on the water, and pulls Andrew in with him. He'll have to burn these clothes anyways, it doesn't matter how trashed they get before that.

 

Andrew sputters a bit at the water but otherwise doesn't react.

 

"Alright Andrew, I've got to get you clean, okay?" Andrew tightens his grip at first then gently lets go. Aaron manages to wrestle his shirt, pants, and socks off without much trouble. He leaves the boxers on and takes off his own clothes.

 

He's gently scrubbing the blood off and Andrew's holding on to his shoulder for support.

 

Andrew looks away and bites his lip when Aaron gets to Andrew's arm. He's shocked at the scars on his forearm, how could he have never noticed them before? Andrew always wore long sleeves, even in summer. Aaron always thought it was because he was just trying to be edgy or something.

 

He looks at Andrew's expression, how vulnerable and afraid he looks and decides that it’s something to worry about later. He doesn't say anything. Just tries to get all the blood off.

 

-

 

He manages to grab some clothes for Andrew and get them both dressed. He wants Andrew to sleep or explain what's going on, but he figures tonight's not about what he wants. Andrew sits on the porch and chain smokes while Aaron cleans the car. He buries the knife in the back for lack of a better idea. The clothes he can burn later after Nicky leaves for work.

 

Aaron drops off the car in the neighbor's driveway and sits down next to Andrew.

 

Andrew takes a long drag and exhales. "You didn’t ask."

 

Aaron lays his head on Andrew's shoulder. "Nope."

 

Andrew stubs out his cigarette, and lights another, he’s careful about not moving too much, as to dislodge Aaron's head. Then takes a drag and stubs it out, then lights _another_ one.

 

"Ya'know I'm not an expert or anything but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to smoke those."  

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, the nicotin-"

 

"No, _why_? Why aren't you going to ask? Why don’t you care? I just murdered a man! And you, ... you just cleaned it up."

 

Aaron closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. The sun will rise soon, meaning Nicky will get up and wonder why they're both up before dawn. He will turn on the TV and find that the news will report an arson. Just one in a string of many in the area. He won’t find a call on his voicemail about Andrew having been in police custody. He won’t hear about the murder on the news. He _especially_ won’t hear that Aaron was the contributing factor in either of those realities.

 

"Because it didn't matter. He was dead and you're not. I _can't_ lose you again. You _promised_ me. You're the first person to ever promise me something and mean it, so you can't back out now."

 

Andrew stiffens at Aaron's words. "I won't. I haven't.”

 

"Murdering someone without a backup plan doesn't scream 'staying' to me."

 

"I didn't... I." Andrew falters. "I didn't think I'd freeze up. I had a plan, but I just... fell apart." Andrew swallows hard, staring out into the middle ground. “You didn’t ask…”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

"No... yes. I think you should."

 

"Okay." Aaron stands up and pulls Andrew up with him. "Let's talk inside, we'll freak out Nicky if he thinks we're waiting for him to leave."

 

Andrew leads them to his room. He curls up in a blanket. He pats the bed for Aaron to sit down. Aaron leaves a couple inches of space until Andrew nudges him and he scoots closer. "Ask," Andrew says from his blanket cocoon.

 

"Why did you murder that man, and how did it go wrong?"

 

"Tilda was hitting you." That is not how Aaron thought this was going to start. Aaron flinches at the reminder but Andrew sticks his arm out from the cocoon and grabs Aaron's hand.

 

"I'm okay, I just didn’t expect you to start with that."

 

"I told her to stop, I threatened her if she didn't. She did for a little while." Aaron nods, she did lay off of him for a couple of weeks, but Aaron just thought she was on a bender. "But she didn't stop altogether." Again Aaron nods.

 

"I was going to cut her brakes, make it look like an accident, I was going to be there to make _sure_."

 

Aaron squeezes Andrew's hand. On one hand Andrew was planning on killing their mother, but on the other hand, the one that's holding Andrew's, he wasn't the one to leave him. "Go on."

 

"But she died before I could do anything. I was... not in a good place after that. Then I saw him in the convenience store. I'm not surprised he didn't recognize me, it was a long time ago. I did some research and I found out where he lived. If I couldn't kill _your_ abuser, I could damn well kill at least one of _mine_."

 

"Wha-what did he do?"

 

"He came at night, when his wife was working late. He'd crawl into my bed. He said if I begged he would,... he would stop. He told me to say 'please' and he would stop."

 

"He didn’t stop, did he?"

 

"No, I was seven, I believed him every time he said he would stop."

 

"Andrew..."

 

"I didn’t tell you to get your _pity._ " Andrew practically sneers.

 

"That's not what this is. It’s poorly concealed rage under a thin veneer of sympathy."

 

Aaron, slowly under Andrew’s watchful eye, pulls back the blanket and snuggles up to Andrew. "I wish I could have killed him, I wish I could have made him suffer."

 

"He’s dead now, it doesn't matter."

 

"It matters to _me_."

 

Andrew looks surprised and strangely touched.

 

"What, you think I would cover up a murder I knew nothing about, for _a_ _nybody_? Of course I care!"

 

Andrew looks away from Aaron, "...Anyway, I planned to kill him. I stole a car and parked it a little ways away for later and found his address. I confronted him, he didn't recognize me at first, but when he did he-he _laughed_ at me, at my anger. He called me a slut that _wanted_ him. Told me if I said 'please' again, just as sweetly as I used to, he'd love to go again for old times sake."

 

"Is that when you stabbed him?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good, what happened after?"

 

"I was supposed to be better, not stab him twenty-seven times in his living room. I was _supposed_ to get him outside or to a bathroom. Ditch him and the car in a lake. I just... got so mad. Then I... I panicked."

 

"Oh, is that what that was?"

 

"Yeah. But you did the best you could given the situation."

 

"Wait, you said 'one of _your_ abusers'. Who else touched you?"

 

Andrew seems to sink further into their cocoon. "It doesn't matter."

 

"Like hell it doesn't! "

 

"What are you going to do, kill them?"

 

"Maybe. Actually, yes! Yes, I will."

 

"No, we barely got away this time!"

 

"If you can plot to kill _my_ abuser, I can damn well plot to kill _yours!_ "

 

"Rin..." Andrew sighs, exhaustion flooding him.

 

"Drew," Aaron curls his hand into his brother's shirt. "Tell me, tell me so I can help you, we can do it together, at least if we do it together, we have a better chance of getting away with it."

 

Andrew frowns, gripping Aaron's hip and pulls him closer. "Later, I'm worn out." He says and buries his face in his brother's neck, feeling oddly comforted by his contact.

 

Aaron nods and wraps his arms around his twin, rubbing his back. "Okay, I'm here, Drew."

 

They fall asleep like that, wrapped up together on Andrews' bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life! Also if you want, check out my tumblr at Kittyfeathersflying.


End file.
